


Four Couples We Won't See in Season 4

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Wedding Planning, past Sam/Janet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments that won't make it on-screen in season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Couples We Won't See in Season 4

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the conjoined [advent_atlantis](http://community.livejournal.com/advent_atlantis/)/[mcshep_match](http://community.livejournal.com/mcshep_match/) _"Four Things That Definitely Won't Happen in Season Four"_ challenge. The lovely [**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) gave it a quick beta, however all remaining typos are my own.

**1) Well Met by Candlelight**

The lights in Teyla's quarters were dimmed and warm when Sam snuck into the room, candles left guttering on the window ledge. Really, she should mention how unsafe that was in the morning. But Teyla would just look at her and grin her slight "I'll humor you because I love you" smile, and the whole point would be lost. 

She could handle McKay's bluster, and Sheppard's discreet politeness -- hell, even Ronon's chip-on-his-shoulder attitude was a piece of cake, but one smile from Teyla and she was a goner. Carefully folding her uniform, she placed it on the chair at the end of the bed.

"Sam?" Teyla said softly, her voice sleep-rough and warm. "You stayed out late."

"Yeah, well, you know McKay."

"Indeed I do." Her voice was half-laughter as Sam climbed under the covers, wrapping her cool skin around Teyla's warmth. 

Sam slid her hand over the smooth skin at Teyla's belly, where she was just starting to show. Cassie had taken it well, Sam thought, finding out she was going to have a much-younger sister. She'd been glad that Sam had found someone she loved, someone that she could start a new life with. Both of them had had time to let Janet's ghost go free -- though Sam doubted she'd ever get a chance to take Cassie up on her offer of babysitting.

"You're cold," Teyla said, pulling away.

"I'll warm up, I promise." Sam kissed the back of her neck, and Teyla snuggled back, pressing herself tight against Sam's body. She stroked and squeezed the back of Sam's hand, before falling back to sleep. 

Smiling, Sam lay in bed and listened to Teyla's breathing deepen, letting the noise soothe her as she drifted off to sleep.  


* * *

**2) The More Things Change**

"So...you're a girl now?" Evan blinked as he looked Radek over. "I'm not sure it's a good look on you."

"Yes, yes, fine. Rodney pushes the wrong button, and--" Radek threw his-- her-- his-- _whatever_! arms in the air the way he did when indicating 'imminent explosion,' then glared at him. "It is not funny."

"Maybe you're just not looking at it the right way." Evan stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. "I can think of a lot of ways to make this more fun."

"Oh?" Radek smiled, and okay, that was a pretty good look on him. "I think I would like to see what you have in mind."

Evan took Radek's hand and pulled him inside.  


* * *

**3) Bedtime Stories**

Ronon grunted at the night nurse as he passed. She didn't even blink; they were all so used to his coming here now. He threaded his way down to the room, nodding at everyone as he passed, until he got to Elizabeth's room. Snagging the chart, he skimmed through it, but the end result was always the same: no progress. Taking out his book, he slipped into the room and pulled up a chair, pushing it back a little so he could take Elizabeth's hand in his. 

It was too skinny--it had always been too skinny--but Ronon looked forward to these quiet nights together. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, the way he did every night, and settled back to read to her.

"You're in for a treat," he said as he set the book on the bed, its dark brown cover a sharp contrast to the pale green sheets. "This guy was one of my favorite authors on Sateda. I traded one of the refugees for it, but I figure a couple of days helping him with his harvest is worth it."

He folded the cover back and felt his heart race just seeing Satedan writing once again. He squeezed Elizabeth's fingers and let them drop back on the bed as he began.

"In spring, Latan signed up for the army. In summer, Latan went to war..."  


* * *

**4) The Big Wedding**

"How about Elvis?" John asked, flipping through another glossy brochure on Rodney's bed. "Think about it. -- Married by the king himself."

"Please. Like I want a fat guy in a white jumpsuit playing 'Viva Las Vegas' at my wedding." Rodney looked up from his laptop to stare at John. "Just because the American military finally repealed that whole 'don't ask, don't tell' nonsense doesn't mean that we have to be insane about this.' Rodney set his laptop on the bed and settled back against the headboard; John twisted around and put his head in Rodney's lap, picking up the next brochure. 

"Hey, pirates!" 

Rodney plucked the pamphlet out of his hand and tossed it on the ground. "No. No Elvis, no pirates. No hot air balloons. Nothing where I have to sit on the back of motorcycle. No--" he stared at the images on the next brochure. "Didn't you already do this one, with that babe on M17-496?"

John snorted and tossed that brochure onto the floor himself. "Okay, so what kind of wedding do _you_ want?"

"I'm glad you asked." Smugly, Rodney grabbed his laptop and turned it so that John could see the website.

"The Star Trek experience?" John arched one eyebrow and stared at Rodney. "You veto Elvis, and then you ask for this."

Rodney nodded, snapping his fingers and waving his hands in the air. "You could dress as Kirk," he said excitedly. "And we can have a borg for a witness." He pursed his lips as he thought, then grudgingly offered, "You could have an Elvis impersonator play 'Viva Las Vegas,' if you want."

"Picard and Elvis at our wedding?" John slid his hand around the back of Rodney's neck and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. "It's a dream come true."


End file.
